Numbers at Duel Academy
by GinnyPotterXXX
Summary: What would've happened if Jaden was given the God cards and became the supreme king early. What would've happened if the number cards were found in duel academy. What would've happened if Yuma and Tori went there the same time as Jaden. Find out here. Bad language inside.
1. The New King Of Games

Numbers at Duel Academy: A Yugioh Gx and Yugioh Zexal crossover.

Prologue

_"Talking to Astral"_  
**Talking to Numbers or "duel spirits"**

"Go Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman, attack Obelisk with Shining Emerald Orb"

The battle was Jaden Yuki VS his master, Yugi Moto, the King of Games, at the Kaiba dome, going out live. Yugi only had Obelisk the Tormentor on his field, no spells or traps. Jaden had used Twister and his face down Trap Jammer to destroy Yugi's remaining card after his face down Magic Jammer was used. Jaden had SFW on his side with 5500 ATK points and 2100 DEF points. He had Avian, Burstinatrix, Sparkman, Flame Wingman, Clayman, Bubbleman, Neo Bubbleman, Necroshade, Electrum and Neos in his graveyard, and for every in there, SFW got 300 ATK points. His original ATK points are 2500 and there are 10 in the grave for a grand total of 3000 extra points. He had Hero Barrier and Magic Cylinder on the field face down just in case. This was the first time that Jaden used this monster, so Yugi didn't know its ability.

The attack hit Obelisk and destroyed it, lowering Yugi's life points to 2500.  
"Very good Jaden, but you'll need more than that to beat me" He said.  
"I'm not done yet" Said Jaden. "Whenever SFW destroys a monster, you take damage equal to that monsters attack points"  
"Wait, but that means..."  
"That's right, you lose. Go Wingman, finish this. Shining Solar Explosion"  
SFW imploded with light and lowered Yugi's life points to 0.

"That's game" Said Jaden, giving his signiture pose.  
Yugi walked over to him, smiling widely.  
"Congratulations Jaden, you've beaten me. You are the new King of Games. I hereby relinquish the Egyption God cards to you"  
Jaden took them and said, smiling so wide it looked like his mouth was stretching past the limit,  
"Thank's Yugi, I won't let you down. I'll keep these in a safe place until needed. Where do you suggest I go now though"  
"I've already booked you in to Duel Academy. You'll be leaving to do the test in 2 days time"  
"Wow, Duel Academy, the best of the best, thanks Yugi"  
"Don't mention it, now let's go and get your things"  
"Sounds like a plan"  
And with that they walked out.

Meanwhile, on the other side of Domino City...

Yuma Tsukumo and Tori Meadows were packing, ready for going to Duel Academy.  
"I wonder what kind of strong duelists we'll meet Tori"  
"I don't know, but I do need to learn more before I get up to your standard"  
_"You'll do fine Tori, don't worry"_ Said Astral, appearing out of the key.  
_"Thanks Astral, will I be able to use the Numbers"_  
_"Of course, Yuma Isn't the only one who can see me anymore, so I will help you"_  
_"Thanks Astral, I'm glad I got No. 13 Paradise to help me"_  
**And I'm glad I chose you Tori.**  
**Thanks, let's do our best today.**  
**Agreed.**  
"Look at the time Yuma, It's time to go"  
"Aggggggggggghhhhhhh. Quickly, we'll finish this later"  
They both sprinted for their last day in school, before Duel Academy.

Here's the prologue then guys. I know it's short but next time will be the entrance exam. I have a little surprise for then so keep reading.


	2. Tori's Exam

Numbers at Duel Academy: A Yugioh Gx and Yugioh Zexal crossover.

Chapter 1

Jaden and Yugi were just outside of the exam hall.  
"Remember Jaden, keep your cool and belive in your cards, and please refrain from using Yubel or your Supreme King powers. We don't want you labeled as a shadow duelist now do we" Said Yugi seriously.  
"Of course not. I'm using the God cards though, as I really want to get in" Jaden replied.  
"Of course"  
Then suddenly they heard a voice.  
"Are you entering the exam aswell" The voice asked.  
They turned to find a boy and a girl standing there.  
"Just me, Yugi is watching me" Said Jaden.  
The boy gasped while the girl just stared wide eyed.  
"Y,Y,You're Yugi Moto, the King Of Games" The boy stammered.  
"Former, King Of Games actually. This is my Apprentice and successor, Jaden Yuki" He introduced.  
"Hi, I'm Tori, and this is my boyfriend Yuma"  
She hit him over the head and he snapped out of it.  
"H,Hi"  
He held out his hand and shook both of theirs.  
"So, whose your blue, floating friend" Jaden asked curiously.  
"Wha... You can see Astral" Yuma exclaimed.  
"Yea, I can see duel spirits and talk to them, but I can see that he's no duel spirit. Hello Astral" He greeted.  
"Hello Jaden. I thought I saw something off about you but it isn't a number" He said.

Suddenly, a voice sounded.  
"Please take you're seats, the exam duels are about to start"  
"Yikes, we're gonna be late" Yuma shouted.  
"Come on guys, or else we wont be able to duel" Said Jaden.  
They all ran in and got seats right at the back.

After going through a lot of duels and meeting a boy called Syrus and another called Bastion...  
"Will Kotori Meadows please report to arena 1 for her exam"  
"That's me" She sighed "Wish me luck"  
"Good luck" They all said.  
She walked down.

"Hello, my name is Instructor Halweigh and I'll be your opponent for this duel" Said the instructor.  
"Hello, It's nice to meet you" Replied Tori.  
"Shall we get started"  
"Sure"  
They activated their duel disks, put in their decks and said,  
"Duel"  
"Ladies first" Said Halweigh.  
"Thank you, I draw"  
She looked in her hand and saw that she had Goblin Bird, Negate Attack, Shining Feathers, Peridot Robin, Spring Bird, and Pot of Greed.  
"Goblin Bird, take to the skies" She said.  
Her monster flew in with a big container.  
"Goblin Bird's ability allows me to bring one Level 4 or below monster onto the field with it, and I choose Peridot Robin"  
The container broke open, revealing her monster.

Back in the stands, Yuma said,  
"That's it" Said Yuma "Astral, give her NO.13 and NO.39"  
"Of course" Said Astral.

Tori saw a glow in her extra deck and she knew what to do. She grinned and said,

"Oh you're in for some trouble now, I Overlay my Level 4 Goblin Bird and Peridot Robin to build the Overlay Network" She said.  
"What! Overlaying. That's advanced stuff, even I can't do it" Exclaimed Halweigh.  
"Well, that means, you're toast. I Xyz summon, NO.13, Paradise"  
The monsters turned into light, and shot into the portal. It exploded and out came a construction of mass proportions. It started transforming, until it became a woman in gold and white armour.  
"I activate Pot of Greed to draw two more cards" She said.  
She got Double Up Chance and Galactic Glider.  
I place 2 cards face down and end my turn.

"My turn, I draw" Said Helweigh "I activate Polyremazation to fuse my Red Eyes B. Dragon and my Summoned Skull to summon... Red Eyes B. Skull Dragon"  
His monster appeared out of the Fusion Portal, and flew to just in front of Paradise.  
"Now attack with Dark Fire Blaze"  
"Go Negate Attack"  
The attack was stopped by a shield.  
"I place 1 card face down and end my turn"  
"My draw"  
She had drew Pot of Greed.  
"I activate another Pot of Greed" She said and drew 2 more cards.  
Perfect. She thought. She had drew Double Up Overlay and Mirror Force.  
"I summon Galactic Glider and equip it with Double Up Overlay" She said. "Now I overlay it with itself thanks to the spell card and build another Overlay Network. I Xyz Summon, NO.39, Utopia"  
The portal exploded again and brought forth a construction similar to Paradise. It transformed into a male version of her and landed next to her. They looked at each other and nodded.  
"I think this battle is over" She said...

Cliffhanger. I'm so evil. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Now I know how HCBailly feels.


	3. Tori's Exam Part 2

Numbers at Duel Academy: A Yugioh Gx and Yugioh Zexal crossover.

Chapter 2

"Wha... t,two Xyz monsters" Said Halweigh.  
"That's right, now Utopia, attack Red Eyes B. Skull Dragon" Said Tori.  
"My monster has more attack points than your's, I thought this would be a challenge"  
"It is, I activate Utopia's ability, by using one Overlay unit, I can negate an attack. Now I activate Paradise's Ability , I can use one of her Overlay units for Utopia's ability"  
Paradise absorbed an overlay unit into her staff and fired it at Utopia. He absorbed into his chest and negated his own attack.  
"I now activate Double Up Chance. If my monsters attack is negated, It's attack points double, and I can attack again"  
Utopia's attack points increased to 5000  
"5000 attack points!" Halweigh gasped.  
"Yup, now go Utopia, attack Red Eyes with Shimmering Sun Slash"  
Utopia drew his swords and sliced through the air, sending shock waves towards Red Eyes, destroying it. Halweigh's life points dropped to 2200.  
"Now go Paradise, attack him directly, Wrath of Love"  
She sent a huge pink blast of energy from her staff at the instructor, sending his life points to 0.  
"That's how we do things where I come from" She said.  
"Congratulations" Said Halweigh "You used your monster's abilities and your spell cards to increase your attack points. I say you belong to Ra Yellow"  
"Thank's" She said as she skipped back to Yuma and the others.

Sorry this is so short. I'm having major writers block. It could be because I'm doing this on a Sunday morning but We'll never know. Please leave reviews as It lets me know if you like the story or not.


End file.
